Beast War of Hearts
by ArcMaximal
Summary: After the quantum surge, the Maximal Crew is faced with a new problem. A femme, that Megatron is willing to sacrifice anything to get back. Dinobot and Rattrap are still causing hell. Optimus Primal is getting way more than he bargained for . . . (PS There might be relationships later on)
1. Chapter 1 After the Storm

CH 1 After the Storm

The Darksyde's walls shook as the quantum surge blasted through it. Stacks of storage containers collapsed on the floor, breaking open. A single stasis pod that was hidden within the container, revealed itself. It was badly damaged; claw marks covered the outer metal. The transformer inside began rebooting.

What happened? Why am I in stasis lock?

The bot's data banks started returning.

. . . .

"I don't trust him, not for a nanoclick."

"I trust him! Why don't you? You're his lieutenant; you have to obey his orders!"

"I FOLLOW his orders, but I do not TRUST him."

"Whatever, Dinobot. I trust him that's all that matters to me. Maybe I'll be his second instead."

"Don't you dare trust him Razorgear! Megatron is a dishonorable mech! HE will turn on you. Mark my words, he will!"

"You just want his honor as a leader. You don't care about anything else!"

"What?! You dare talk to me about honor? You, who before you met me, had no concept of honor!"

. . . .

"My dear, what is the matter?"

"Nothing really, Lord Megatron."

"Really, nothing? All right, then. If you want to talk let me know. Yessss"

"It's about Dinobot sir. He says I shouldn't trust you. Why would he say that?"

" . . . Don't worry about that, I will speak with him."

"Thank you Megatron"

. . . .

"I'm sorry Razorgear this is for your own good."

. . . .

A flash of bright light blinded the bot's optics, an image a large mech in shinning purple metal appeared, in her sight.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here. Yesssss."

"Megatron?"

Silverbolt sat silently at one of the monitors on the Axalon ship. He watched as his new comrades continued cleaning the wreckage from the Quantum Surge. The Fuzor wasn't sure of his new team but he knew they were a hell of a lot better than the Predacons. Optimus Primal was a fine leader, welcoming Silver bolt without a second glance. He was going to show his new team that he deserved the respect he was getting. Though only one thing bothered the Fuzor about the team, and that was the way the most honorable warrior and the slyest spy argued constantly. If Silverbolt didn't know better he would have suggested that they could be an old bonded couple. But he knew better than that. He had front row seats to the latest argument.

Rattrap and Dinobot stood toe to toe, optics on each other as if the next move was the killing strike. The raptor's fists were clenched and the rat kept poking him in the chest with a single finger attempting to get a reaction.

Silverbolt felt uneasy about the two.

"You're a slaggin' backstabbin' Pred. And I say the next time Meg's wants ya' dead I'll pack ya' in the scrap box and send ya' there in gift wrappin'!" Rattrap spat viciously.

The raptor growled in disgust, grabbing Rattrap by the neck and lifting him off his feet, "You pathetic self preserving vermin, you would have been killed, if it wasn't for myself. You should be thanking me, not accusing me."

Pulling out his gun, the spy pointed it at his attacker's face. Straight at his optics, "Listen here Choppa' face, If ya' wanna' go then let's go. I can beat a slag spoutin' saurian, like you any day!"

The medic and engineer, Rhinox, looked at the two, rolling his optics. Finally, he yelled, "Will you two stop it! You're acting like sparklings!"

With a last growl, the ex-pred dropped the rat, who landed with a loud clank. The raptor turned, stalking out of the command center. Rattrap clipped his gun back on his hip, and pushed himself off the ground, muttering under his breath, "Slaggin' saurian."

"Shut up Rattrap." Rhinox turned his attention to Silverbolt. "Don't worry about them, you'll get used to them eventually."

The Fuzor smiled. He could get used to this crew. They were a big family, and they were together in this war. War. Silverbolt almost forgot that it was the exact reason the Maximals were on this primitive planet. To stop Megatron at all costs. The Maximals were dragged along into the war; they didn't have a choice. Megatron had to be stopped in whatever plans he had.

Dinobot stomped to his quarters, he hated when the vermin got him so riled up. The warrior usually needed a cycle or two to calm down after a tough argument with Rattrap.

The Vermin never seemed to understand when the Raptor wanted to be left alone. Rattrap pushed him and pushed all the right buttons to get Dinobot ticked off.

He hated the rat! Although, Dinobot had to acknowledge that Rattrap hardly ever returned to the Axalon with major damage. Actually Dinobot could count on a single hand how many times Rattrap had spent time in the CR-Chamber. Three, but no one was really keeping track. Rattrap was a cunning fighter, but Dinobot would never admit it out loud. All things considered about the rat, he would be an alright warrior, if he had any concept of honor.

Lying on his berth, Dinobot wondered why he allowed Rattrap to get on his nerves. Rattrap knew the raptor perfectly; he knew how to the exact reaction he wanted. But Dinobot could just walk away; he didn't have to fight the vermin. But he did anyway, every single time. He always reacted without thinking most of the time. He hated himself for it.

~It was almost like he wanted to talk to the rat. Dinobot flinched at his own thoughts did he really like talking to Rattrap?

He sighed with disgust, "Blasted Vermin!" Pulling a data pad out of his night stand beside his berth, Dinobot began to read one of his favorite authors.

Dinobot smirked to himself. It was his last true secret. Dinobot's love for reading. Well, it was only for one author. It wasn't even Cybertronian. It was classic Earth writings. Shakespeare, the poetic beauty appealed to the ex-Predacon. Dinobot read off the data pad for cycles. He was at last relaxed. His optics dimmed and he slipped into recharge.

Rattrap strolled out of his quarters, making his way to the command center of the Axalon. It was late in the morning, but early for him. Rattrap was always the last one up.

His best friend walked past him, "He lives!" The medic smiled, "Optimus said to head to grid sigma once you got up. You should head over there after you grab a fuel rod or something."

"Yeah, yeah I'll get my wheels rollin' soon." And the Spy did exactly what the medic recommended. Then he quickly drove to grid sigma, to accompany the Maximal leader.

Arriving at the site, Rattrap saw that his least favorite bot was also there. Along with Cheetor and Optimus, which only left him, and Dinobot? "It looks as if the Vermin finally decided to come and help his comrades." The raptor mused.

Optimus simply rolled his optics, "Alright now, we've got this signal tower up. I just need you to get it running. Got it Rattrap?"

"No worries fearless leader, leave it to the rat."

The raptor huffed with annoyance, "That is not the only thing we can leave to you, vermin. The stench that has begun to form in this area must be from you."

Beginning his work on the tower, Rattrap responded, "Well lizard lips, I doubt you can smell anythin' right with your big o' snout in da way."

The Maximal leader sighed to himself, and tuned out the arguing bot. He walked toward Cheetor. "Nice work today!" He smiled, looking at Cheetor as if he was his son.

"Really Big Bot?!" The young bot perked up at the complement.

The transmetal gorilla nodded, "Absolutely!"

"Thanks!" Cheetor sat down on a pile of rocks, "Hey Optimus, what's up with those two?" He pointied at Dinobot and Rattrap.

Laughing softly, Optimus explained, "Who knows, they feed off each other's hate. I really hope they don't slag each other before Rattrap finishes the tower."

The comm. link buzzed, and then Rhinox's voice boomed through. "Looks like Rattrap got the commutation tower going. Good thing too, you have three Predacons coming your way. Megatron, Inferno, and Scorponok, so watch out Optimus, over and out." The comm. went silent.

Cheetor jumped up, putting his hands together to form his energy gun, "I'm ready! Bring on the Preds!"

Optimus was worried, not about Cheetor, but about Dinobot and Rattrap. The two were shoving each other near the new communication tower. The Maximal leader could hear the two arguing from the place he stood.

"Mind ya' own business, ya' slaggin' pred! I hate ya'." Rattrap screamed at Dinobot.

The raptor grabbed the rat's shoulder, "You're pathetic, Vermin! Walking away from a fight! Turn and face me! I'll rip out your circuits!"

The two continued screaming at each other, Rattrap reached for his gun while Dinobot drew his sword. Optimus ran to them, panicked. "YOU TWO STOP IT NOW!"

But it was too late, Rattrap shot at Dinobot. The shot hit Dinobot in the shoulder, he dropped his weapon. The raptor roared in pain, then pounced on to Rattrap.

Dinobot straddled Rattrap, using one hand to pin Rattrap's hands above his head, and the other wrapped around Rattrap's neck. "I'll rip out your throat vermin." The raptor hissed into Rattrap's face, razor sharp teeth barred.

At first Rattrap squirmed underneath the raptor, but once he looked at Dinobot's face, he froze.

Dinobot looked as if he had found his next meal. The thrill of the hunt fueled him. But Rattrap wasn't giving anything back. Not a sound, not a twitch of movement. The warrior looked into the optics of his prey. Rattrap's red orange optics were blown wide, staring deeply back at Dinobot.

For a moment they just stared at each other. Neither moved; not until an explosion went off nearby. Then another.

The raptor jumped from Rattrap and fired his optic lasers at the incoming missiles. He rolled and grabbed his sword from the ground, charging at the incoming Predacons.

Rattrap slowly sat up, and he stared at the charging raptor, thinking to himself. I'm sure glad he's not coming after me right now. Just as Rattrap was completely on his feet he heard Optimus Primal yelling, his own weapons drawn, "Rattrap! Get out of the way! Behind you"

Rattrap looked toward Optimus, and then behind him. The communication tower was falling toward him. Quickly Rattrap drove out of the way just before the tower fell on top of him. Grabbing his gun, Rattrap fired at Inferno in the air. The fire ant used his flamethrower and torched the collapsed tower and part of Rattrap.

After a few moments of firing weapons, Megatron called to his Predacons for a retreat. The communication tower was collapsed on the ground and in flames.

Optimus Primal paced around the rubble. Muttering to himself. The other three Maximals gathered beside him.

Cheetor stepped beside the leader, "Optimus, are you okay?"

He glanced to Cheetor, "Prime, just Prime!" He said through clenched teeth.

"Yo, Boss Monkey. I know things didn't work out with dis mission but"

"No, you are just as much to blame for this, Dinobot! That was irresponsible of both of you! This is the last time your petty arguments will cost us a mission!" Optimus had snapped, basically screaming at the two. "As punishment, you have monitor duty tonight with each other!" Dinobot and Rattrap stared, wide-eyed, at their leader. "And if I wake up because you two are arguing, I swear, you'll wish you never came online!" The leader transformed into his flight mode, and started toward the Axalon. "And let I remind you, I wake up very easily. Back to Base. Now!"


	2. Chapter 2 Love in War

Hey, it's your friendly neighborhood ArcMaximal. Here to ask to you to please review, and be warned this chapter has lots of couples. Please let me know what you think. Thank you!

**CH 2 Love in War**

Her optics were barely able to process anything in front of her. She was in excruciating pain. Though she will never let him see her like this. She would try to fight, if she had any strength left. She had no honor left. She might as well run.

Silverbolt pushed himself out of his berth, quietly sneaking out of his room. Within a few clicks he was out of the Axalon heading toward Predator territory. With a running start, spread his wings and flew away.

As he flew, he saw Blackarachina waiting for him in their usual spot. Transforming in the air, he landed a few feet in front of her.

"Hello, my sweet," He said cautiously, taking her hand and kissing it softly.

"Oh, are all you Maximals this pathetic? But I love you." The black widow answered him with a wink. "So, bowser boy, how've you been with Maximals?"

"All is well with my crew, and yours?" The Fuzor questioned his secret lover.

She laughed nervously, "Well, we haven't been getting along well for a while now."

The maximal scout raised his eyebrow, "Is something the matter, my love?"

The black widow spider let out a sigh, "Something has been going on with old Megs, and it's kinda scary. I'm a bit worried, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Well if you need anything, please let me know, my dark poison." Silverbolt stated dramatically, taking her hand in his.

"Awe, you big lug of bolts, you. Quit being so romantic, it's getting on my nerves." The black widow spider whispered, pulling Silverbolt into a kiss.

A rustle in the bushes put both Cybertronians on high alert. The two shoved each other away. "Did you hear that?" He asked.

The female spider nodded, "Is anyone out there?"

In answer to Blackarachina's question, a transformer ran out of the bushes. She was small, not much taller than the maximal spy. Her armor was badly damaged, covered in scrapes and dents. Dried Energon was covering most of her body. She stopped dead in her tracks; staring at Blackarachina and Silverbolt.

Of course, Silverbolt, extended his hand to the female, "Hello there, my name is-"

Drawing out a throwing blade, she pointed it at Silverbolt. "I don't care who you are, maximal, but just get out of my way." The small warrior hissed.

"I mean you no harm!"

She laughed, looking toward Blackarachina, "Is he serious? And what are you doing hanging out with a maximal?" The new comer hissed.

"He can help you hide." The widow stated flatly.

Lowering her blade, the rogue growled, "How can a filthy maximal help me?"

"He can tell you where maximal scanners can't pick up any signal." The spider explained, "And don't compare this maximal to the rest. This one is worth trusting."

"Are you?"

Silverbolt looked to his secret lover, after a nod from Blackarachina, "Yes, our scanners do not pick up anything 40 clicks southwest of here. But use this information to protect yourself." He was looking at Blackarachina now, "Please."

The black widow spider smiles, "You better get going before Megatron figures out you're gone."

The small female warrior nods, and runs toward the bad signal zone, disappearing into the forest of brush.

"Who is she?" Silverbolt questioned.

Pointing her cybervenom blaster at him, Blackarachina threatened, "The less you know the better. And don't you dare say anything about her to any of your maximal pals. Got it bowser boy?" She didn't wait for answer; she winked, then turned and ran back toward the Predacon base.

It was getting late. Dinobot was sitting silently watching the monitors in the command center of the Axalon. This was his punishment from earlier that same day. Though he wasn't alone, of course. His least favorite Maximal was sitting two seats over.

_The Vermin!_ He hadn't spoken to (or insulted) Dinobot since the morning! Why wasn't Rattrap talking to the expred? Dinobot decided to take the initiative to start today's argument.

"Vermin!" Dinobot called, "Why don't you open your trap? Did you fill it with too much garbage? Well I enjoy the silence, but your stench still lingers in the air." Rattrap didn't engage in Dinobot's verbal sparring match. "Vermin? Are you alright?" The raptor stood from his seat and walked toward Rattrap. "If you are refusing to acknowledge me, I would like to know why." The transmetal rat continued with his silent treatment, continuing playing the card game on the monitor. Dinobot noticed that the spy's score was nowhere near the usual high. "Rattrap? Are you alright?" The raptor's voice showed he was obviously concerned that the rat wasn't talking.

Finally Rattrap paused the game, and stared at the taller bot. "Ya' called me Rattrap."

"That is your name, and it did get your attention, vermin."

After a few grumbles, the spy questioned, "So what da' pit do ya what?"

"I wanted to know if there was a particular reason that you wouldn't speak to me, after I clearly challenged you to an argument."

Rattrap stood up, his whole structure tense, "It's none of ya' business, ya' slag spoutin' saurian!" He pointed a finger at the larger bot. But Rattrap had no force behind his words. He was going through the motions, to get Dinobot to leave him alone. The Maximal spy's guard was high, ready to defend.

The Raptor didn't know how he knew, but he knew that something was wrong with Rattrap. "Vermin I am your comrade, don't you trust me?"

It was a stupid question, but he already opened his mouth. "Of course I don't trust you! You're a slaggin' Predacon!" Rattrap took another step to Dinobot. The spy had to look nearly straight up to stare into the expred's optics.

Dinobot stared at his challenger; the rat's optics lacked their usual glint. The warrior knelt in front of his smaller opponent, facing him optic to optic. Rattrap didn't keep the contact, his optic completely avoiding the raptor's. "Dinobutt, do ya' want me to be honest with ya'?"

"Of course I do vermin. Do you not think I care?"

Rattrap looked back at Dinobot, his optics brighten. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around the expredacon's neck, pressing his mouth against the raptor's.

Dinobot's whole structure reacted to the shock. The raptor couldn't believe that the vermin had his lips pressed against the raptor's. His processor was overloaded with questions. Why was this happening? Why did it feel so right? Dinobot didn't care anymore; he didn't care what his warrior code said. At that moment he cared for the rat. Caring may not be an advantage, but it wasn't a disadvantage either.

The moment only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like hours. Rattrap pulled away, his cheeks were bright with rush mech fluid. "I'm um err well," he stammered unable to properly form words. "I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

He didn't get to finish. Dinobot didn't let him. The warrior stood up, grabbing Rattrap, and lifting him off the ground. The spy's feet were far from the ground.

Panic filled Rattrap, he was going to be killed, by the bot that he had such strong feelings for. But then the grip on his shoulders wasn't painful, it just held him there. Rattrap swallowed nervously, "Choppa' face, I'm sorry."

"Answer me this vermin. Do your actions show what you truly feel?" The warrior questioned, staring into Rattrap's shinning red optics. The rodent was unable to speak; he just stared back, shaking slightly. "Well garbage eater? Do I get an explanation for your actions?" Dinobot's face was only inches from Rattrap's. He couldn't help himself, Rattrap leaned his head forward kissing Dinobot again.

This kiss was much shorter, and Rattrap's face burned even more. But Dinobot seemed to be smirking with enjoyment, baring his razor teeth into a toothy grin. "Well, you should have informed me before, we've could be enjoying each other's presences like this more often. Or we could have done more." Dinobot pinned Rattrap against the nearest wall, "What would you like to do? You've got my attention." The raptor's hands slid from Rattrap's shoulders, down his arms to pin the rodent's wrists above his head.

It was a clear invitation; Rattrap wrapped his legs around Dinobot's waist, pulling the raptor flush against himself.

This was new to the expredacon, such clear and obvious displays of emotion and affection. He didn't quite understand why his enemy would like him in any other way than a sparring partner. The warrior's own body was beginning to betray him. Did he really want this? The vermin? Rattrap?

Optics blown wide, Rattrap begged. "Come on ya' slaggin' saurian, frag me."

Dinobot's smirk faded, he wasn't ready for that. Unintentionally, his grip on Rattrap loosened and he fell to the ground, hard. Dinobot took a step back.

Getting to his feet Rattrap questioned, "What the pit was that for?"

Taking another step away, "I can't. I'm sorry vermin."

Rattrap reached almost desperately to the raptor, but Dinobot simply moved out of the way, "Choppa' face, what do ya mean?"

"I cannot continue this I'm not-" _ready._ Dinobot shook his head.

The spy's voice shook, "Fine!" shoving the expred out of his way. "You're such an afthole! I'm goin' to bed!"

"Let me explain!"

"SHUT UP!" and Rattrap left the command center, walking off to his quarters.

In frustration, Dinobot slammed his fists against the hologram projecting table. He wanted to scream. Dinobot had let his guard down, he had accidently let someone in. Again. He stiffened at his own realization. Dinobot had forgotten about the first bot he cared about, the first to slip past his guard of emotions. But Dinobot knew he wouldn't have to deal these conflicting feelings. He collapsed into a seat in front of a monitor.

As the night went on, the guilt in Dinobot's stomach grew. Nothing was interesting on the monitors. Well except the Maximal signature on the map quickly approaching the base. Silverbolt's.

Sentinel dropped the shield, and the lift lowered to bring Silverbolt into the Axalon. Stepping into the command center, Silverbolt froze when he saw Dinobot staring back at him.

"Why were you out so late?" Dinobot grumbled, taking a step closer to the fuzor.

Silverbolt hesitated, "Well, Dinobot, I was out . . . patrolling, um, enemy territory."

"Clearly." The look on Dinobot's said, _come on really?_ "Optimus Primal informed me that no one was out on patrol, other than Airazor and Tigatron. Who aren't due back for two more solar cycles."

"You see," Silverbolt tensed, "I was just strolling. I needed some fresh air and time to think, that's all."

Drawing his sword, Dinobot pointed it at Silverbolt, "Then why were the scanners saying that your signal was near a Predacon's? A female Predacon to be exact." The Fuzor's head dropped in shame. "But Silverbolt, don't let me catch you again. Otherwise I'll skin you alive. Treachery is a crime." The raptor hissed.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Dinobot nodded, winking at the Fuzor, "I'll be watching your back." Silverbolt smiled, and started to his quarters. Dinobot smiled to himself, if his love life sucked didn't mean he should screw up Silverbolt's. Four and a half more cycles and he would be off to recharge. He couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3 Fear of Loss

Hey, hey, hey. ArcMaximal here to bug you again. I really, really need you to review. Please. I want to know what you think, especially with my new character coming in this chapter. I hope you like her. Yeeesssss~ And yesss, this is going to be a long chapter.

**CH 3 Fear of Loss**

Optimus Primal awoke to the sound of blaring sirens and flashing red lights. That could only mean one thing. The Predacons were attacking. The maximal leader jumped from his berth and ran to the command center. He was the last one to arrive.

"What's shaking Big Bot? Other than this base?" The kid maximal, Cheetor smirked.

The leader smiled at the attempted joke, but focused on the issue at hand. "Dinobot what's the situation?"

Dinobot turned to face his leader. The raptor look exhausted, "All seven Predacons, minus Blackarachina, are lined up just out of range of the auto guns."

"And?"

"That's it Primal, they're just standing there. Waiting." Dinobot explained, pointing to the monitor.

"What the pit is going on?" Rhinox gasped, "We've got a message coming through!"

All the monitors on the Axalon went static, then blank. "Play it!" Optimus ordered. Rhinox clicked a button. Megatron's face appeared on all the screens.

"Good morning Maximals, sorry to wake you up this early. But I have a matter to discuss with you Primal, yesss." The Predacon warlord stated calmly.

The transmetal gorilla looked at Rhinox. "Is this transmission up for both sides?'' The medic tapped a few keys, then nodded to the leader. "And what would that be Megatron?"

Smirking, "Well, Primal, the issue at hand needs to be discussed properly. Yesss. And in private. Yesss."

"No way, Megs! Do you really think we'd fall for that!" The young maximal laughed.

"Cheetor! Be quite!" Optimus snapped, looking a back to the monitor. "What would we be negotiating?"

"Yes, we might negotiate. But right now we need to discuss someone."

The maximal leader glanced at Dinobot, while Silverbolt swallowed nervously. "Alright," looking back at the screen, "But I decide where we meet."

Megatron's villainous laugh echoed through the Axalon, "That won't be necessary, Primal. We can meet just outside your base. It is only a simple matter. Yess."

After a moment of hesitation, "Ok, I'll be down in a click."

Staring at the leader, Rhinox asked, "Are you seriously going down there, Optimus?"

The maximal leader opened the lift. "I have to, for we must try for peace before war. And Megatron knows that."

Rattrap spun in his chair to face Optimus, "But what if it's a trap?" It was the first thing he had said all morning, and everyone was surprised.

"It's a risk I am willing to take."

The medic sighed; "Be careful." The rest of the maximal threw in similar responses.

Optimus stepped onto the lift. It lowered the leader down as Sentinel's shield powered down.

The transmetal Predacon warlord stood a few meters away from the edge of the Axalon's lowered shield. Optimus Primal walked toward Megatron. They stood, face to face. "Your com-link?" Megatron inquired.

"My com is off. What is this all about Megatron?" The transmetal gorilla snapped.

The warlord laughed, "Yes, Primal. I was wondering if you have come across a rogue Predacon. Might they be with your crew?" He paused, "I would like to negotiate their return, and possibly end the Beast Wars. I'll hand over both golden disks if you hand the rogue over. Right now, yes." Megatron pulled both disks from the compartment behind his transmetal t-rex head.

Optimus held back his gasp of surprise. The Beast Wars could end right now. But he had no idea who this transformer was. "Megatron, I would consider the offer, but I only know of a single 'rogue' Predacon, and that would be Dinobot."

A snarl escaped Megatron's lips, and he turned away from Optimus to talk to himself aloud, "I must find her as soon as he can."

_Her?!_ Optimus wondered.

Turning back to Optimus, "This is quite a disappointment Primal yess. We will be in contact further. But for now . . . Predacon fall back!" He yelled, over his shoulder, "You'll be hearing from us Primal. Yesss!"

The warlord transformed into his transmetal beast mode, flipped open his jets, and powered away.

Optimus Primal stood motionless for a few nanoclicks before turning back toward the Axalon. When he entered the base, all the Maximals were crowding the entrance, waiting for their leader to explain what had just happened.

"Well Primal," Dinobot questioned first, "What did Megatron want?"

Letting out a sigh, Optimus explained, "Megatron is looking for someone. And he is willing to sacrifice anything to get them back."

The youngest Maximal asked, "Even the Golden Disks? I saw them on the monitors." Optimus nodded.

Rhinox stepped toward the transmetal gorilla, "But who is he looking for?"

"I don't know," Optimus walked through the Maximals. "But we need to find her first."

"HER?!" Dinobot spun to face Optimus, taking a step closer. The raptor's optics were wide with something that could be mistaken for fear.

The Maximal leader gave the warrior a questionable glance. "He didn't directly say it to me, but he said her while he was talking to himself. So we can assume."

"Do you think it's Blackarachina?" Rhinox posed.

Silverbolt stiffened at the mention of her name. Could Megatron be looking for his secret lover? _No, it must be the femme I ran into. _Silverbolt wasn't sure if he needed to tell Optimus about it or not.

"No, I doubt he would negotiate for Blackarachina." The leader explained. "So we need to keep an eye out for this femme. Has anyone seen anything suspicious recently?" Rattrap, Cheetor, and Rhinox answered with a quick negative. While Dinobot and Silverbolt answered more slowly. "We need to keep our surveillance up, maybe increase patrols. Rhinox, comm. in Airazor and Tigatron, tell them to spend a few more days out looking for this bot." The medic nodded, sitting at a monitor. Optimus looked to the rest of the crew. "I want everyone to double check the scanners, and make sure we haven't missed her."

The youngest Maximal walked over to the monitor beside Rhinox, and began typing on it. Rattrap and Dinobot followed without out saying a word to each other. The two sat as far apart from each other as possible.

The maximal leader noticed the silence. He would prefer to have Dinobot and Rattrap argue, then them ignoring each other completely. Optimus made a mental note to find out what had happened, but that wasn't the main objective at the moment. He stepped to the control table, and began typing.

The Fuzor stepped up hesitantly beside Optimus, "Sir, I need to speak with you."

The leader looked up from the table, staring at Silverbolt, "What's wrong?"

"It's about this rogue Predacon." Silverbolt let out a sigh; his wings drooping. "I think I might have seen her before."

Optimus slammed his fist on the table. "And you never reported it?!" The whole maximal crew spun in their chairs to look at their leader. "Where?" His were fists clenched tight, but Silverbolt didn't answer. "Well?"

The bird dog lowered his head in shame, "In the dead zone Sir."

"Let's go get her then! Maximals-"

"Primal, I do not advise going after this Predacon right away. Megatron most likely has surveillance of the Axalon at the moment. If we all left the base in a rush, he'll suspect something." The raptor explained with a deep growl.

"And just leave this bot out in the wild, with Megatron looking for them? And possibly damaged? Not happening!" The transmetal gorilla's voice rose with anger, taking a few steps toward the raptor.

Dinobot stood his clawed fists clenched, "I am _not _suggesting that we abandon her! I am saying that we need to plan this through, and then go after her!" He snarled.

"Optimus," Rhinox stood calmly, "Dinobot has a point. We need to figure this out before we rush in."

" . . . Alright," the maximal leader breathed. "Fine. But we're planning this rescue right away." He looked back down at the table and again started typing.

The cave was dark, cold, and wet. But at least she felt as if she was finally safe. The rogue Predacon wrapped her arms around herself to try to keep warm. She had little to eat, and the energon nearby was unstable. It was messing with her circuits. The cave protected her from most of the buildup, but she knew if she was out for much longer bad things could happen.

But being out in the middle of an unknown planet with abundant unstable energon, with no alternate form, was still better than being with Megatron.

"I swear, I'm never going to fight with him again." She vowed to herself, aloud.

About a week had passed, and Dinobot was pacing around his quarters, unable to relax. In the next few cycles the rescue mission would commence, and Optimus Primal had still not informed Dinobot of his duties for the mission. Many thoughts were spinning through the warrior's mind. "Who was this rogue Predacon Megatron is so desperate to find? Is it _her?_ I hope not. What if Optimus-"

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. Glancing at it, Dinobot called, "Enter!"

The door slid open, and Rattrap stepped in. Dinobot stiffened at the sight of the rat. The small mech stared straight through the Raptor. "Optimus would like to see ya'." Then he started to turn out.

Dinobot grabbed Rattrap's arm, "I would like to speak with you, vermin. I wanted to-"

Quickly breaking out of the ex-Predacon's grip, Rattrap yelled, "I don't wanna' talk y to ya', so leave me alone!" And he feld Dinobot's room.

After a few clicks, Dinobot stomped to Optimus's quarters. The door was open, so Dinobot simply stepped in. "You wanted to speak with me, sir?"

Optimus looked up from his desk, "Yes, come in. Please, shut the door."

He stepped up to the maximal leader's desk, "So, what is this about, Primal?"

"I have a feeling that you more about this femme Predacon than you're telling us," The leader explained, "and I would like you to tell me all you know, right now!"

A growl rose in Dinobot's throat. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you anything."

"Do you know anything at all?"

"I do not know. I may, and I may not." Dinobot muttered, his red optics fixed on Optimus.

"Are you refusing to tell me?!" Optimus Primal yelled. The leader was stressed. This mission meant something to him.

Dinobot denied it, "No, I am not refusing you information. But I am not confirming that I know anything."

Optimus stood up rapidly and slammed his fist on his desk. "_Slag, Dinobot! _What the pit are you saying? Do you, or do you _not_ know who we are looking for?" The leader glared at the ex-Predacon warrior, waiting for an answer. Except, Dinobot didn't speak at all. But the raptor's optics fell from the leader to the floor. "Great! You have no one but yourself to blame for this, especially not me. Dinobot you're confined to quarters till further notice."

"But Primal, I am an asset on this mission!" The raptor exclaimed, taking a step toward Optimus.

Optimus shook his head. "For all I know, you might want to kill this bot. You being on this mission is a hazard." The transmetal gorilla covered his face with his hands. "Now please to your quarters."

Dinobot turned to leave, then stopped. "If this is the bot I know, she won't fight unless you scare her. So don't, OK? And do try to bring her back in one piece." The raptor exited his leader's quarters and sulked to his own.

Falling back into his chair, Optimus laid his arms on his desk and buried his face in his hands, "Well isn't this going to be just _Prime_."

. . . . .

After a knock on his door, Silverbolt opened his it. Dinobot stood in the doorway. "May I enter?" the expred asked.

Silverbolt nodded, gesturing with his wing. "Of course, my comrade."

The raptor stepped inside, and thanked Silverbolt. "I have certain matters to discuss." The room door slid shut behind him.

Silverbolt turned to face the warrior. "And what would that be?"

Dinobot stepped directly in front of the Fuzor, glaring down at him. "I would like to discuss this rescue mission. Mainly about whom we are looking for." Silverbolt shifted on his feet, uneasy. "Though, I will do the talking." The raptor growled. "Sit down."

Silverbolt pulled his chair from his work desk and obeyed Dinobot's command. "I already told Optimus everything I know about—"

"Shut up and listen!" Dinobot snapped, sighed, and then growled. "This Predacon, she was small; Taller than the Vermin, but shorter than yourself."

"Yes but—" Silverbolt began uneasily.

Growling viscously, "Silence or I'll rip out your vocalizer!" Dinobot threatened, his razor sharp teeth bared at the Fuzor.

"Sorry . . . please continue." Silverbolt stuttered out.

Dinobot took a deep breath. "She was short tempered. She most likely pulled a blade on you, and possibly threatened to rip out your spark." The raptor glanced at Silverbolt, who gave a small nod. "She is fast on her feet. An amazing fighter. Slag! Gear has handed my aft to me a few times." Dinobot smiled, Silverbolt gave him a questionable stare. "But slag, she's clever too. So watch out. And her amour is that light tan and light purple. She—"

"Stop! Dinobot!" Silverbolt jumped from his seat. Dinobot halted abruptly and stared at the Fuzor. "How can you describe this bot more than I can? And I only met her once!"

"She is a Predacon, yes? So was I. I know who she might be." Dinobot calmly stated. "And she does not deserve to be harmed. So don't let anyone do so!" The warrior's face showed compassion, though he let out a sharp growl.

"But why come to me? Why can't you help her yourself? Why not Optimus?" Silverbolt questioned desperately.

The raptor snarled. "Primal has forbidden me to go on this mission. So, Fuzor, I trust you with her safety at the moment."

"Dinobot, I thank you for your trust, but why me?"

Another snarl. "I merely trust you because I know your 'little' secret . . . and I can only assume that you would like to keep it secret." Dinobot smirked evilly.

Swallowing nervously, Silverbolt nodded, "OK, don't worry I . . . I'll take care of it."

The raptor relaxed and smiled. "Thank you." He nodded at the Fuzor, and left the room leaving Silverbolt alone.

Cheetor ran into the command center. He was going to be late. The youngest member of the Axalon crew slid in beside Rhinox. Everyone was tense, the rescue mission was about to begin.

Optimus nodded to the cat. "Cheetor, I want you to head out and meet up with Tigatron and Airazor, and start looking in the Dead Zone. Can you do that for me?"

The youngest transmetal smiled. "No problem big bot! You can count on this cat!" Running to the lift, Cheetor turned back to the Maximals. He nodded his head, indicating he was ready to go. As he was lowered to the ground, he transformed. "Flight mode!" His jets sprang out and powered up. The cat flyer soared through the sky toward the Dead Signal Zone. Within a cycle, Cheetor arrived just outside the zone, and lowered himself to the ground.

The two maximal scouts, Airazor and Tigatron, were waiting on the ground. The falcon and tiger waved as Cheetor landed.

Transforming into his robot form, Cheetor hugged Tigatron. "Hey, Big Cat! Missed you!"

Hugging him back, Tigatron smiled, "Missed you too, Little Cat."

Cheetor broke the hug with Tigatron, and then hugged Airazor. "Good to see you, Cheetor!" She exclaimed.

The young maximal stepped back and began to informing the two of the mission. "So Optimus wants us to go into the dead zone and look for a Predacon that could be in danger, find her, and bring her back to base."

"Do we have description?" Airazor questioned.

The kid shrugged, and then explained, "We don't have much, other than it's a femme. And she's a bit shorter than me. And she's a bit aggressive. And that's all from Silverbolt, by the way."

The two older scouts nodded, Airazor glanced to Tigatron, smiled, and then took off into the air while transforming into her beast mode.

Following suit, Tigatron transformed into his beast mode, "Be careful in there, Little Cat."

Smiling playfully, Cheetor called. "Always am, Big Cat!"

And the two cats went their separate ways; Cheetor to the air, and Tigatron through the trees on the ground.

Airazor landed in a large clearing near a Cliffside, followed by Cheetor. She folded her wings to her sides; scanning the area with her sharp vision. The femme scout was uneasy; something wasn't right with this clearing.

"Airazor, did you see something?" Cheetor asked as he transformed, then looked around the clearing.

She transformed as well, and continued to look about, "Something isn't right, I picked up a high energon signature. It shouldn't be like this." Airazor's optics fell on the Cliffside. "Oh no, I just found a heat signature. But it's dangerously low. I think we found her." She looked to Cheetor, "Try and contact Optimus with these quadrants; tell him to meet us here. And tell him to hurry!"

"I'm on it!" Cheetor jumped into the air, transformed, and zoomed through the air.

Airazor approached the brush in front of the cliff face; she stopped when a cave entrance became visible. Pushing further into the brush, she stood in front of the small cave. "Hello," The femme scout called out. "I'm Airazor. You can come out now. It's safe." The transformer in the cave didn't respond, but she looked out at Airazor. "We can help you, really. Trust me."

The femme's arms were wrapped around herself, the colors of her tan and purple protoform were dull. Her head drooped down; her energy reserves were extremely low. "No, go away." The femme's voice was barely above a whisper.

Airazor took a few cautious steps to the smaller femme. After the rogue didn't move, Airazor knelt in front of her. "Please listen. Just come out, we really can help you."

The Predacon's eyes were just as dull as the rest of her body, "Shut up, and leave. It's better that you go."

"Well, I'm not leaving you here." The maximal scout stated bluntly, inching closer to the Predacon, and extending a hand to her.

The smaller femme smacked Airazor's hand away. "Leave now, it's not safe."

After a soft sigh, Airazor stood and walked out of the cave. She saw her mate walking toward her. After he transformed, Tigatron gave Airazor a questionable glance, "What's wrong? I saw Cheetor fly off?"

"We found her; she's living in the Cliffside. She could offline if she is out here much longer." Airazor explained wrapping her arms around her mate in a hug. "I tried to get her out, but she's terrified of something."

Tigatron squeezed her back. "Do not worry my lady, we will succeed."

After about 30 clicks, the rest of the maximal crew arrived at the Cliffside. Optimus Primal and Silverbolt landed first. Rhinox and Rattrap rolled in through the brush. Tigatron greeted the maximal leader extended his hand. "Optimus Primal, always a pleasure to see you, sir."

"Too bad we couldn't have met on better terms." Optimus forced a chuckle.

"So, bird lady, what's da word?" Rattrap called transforming out of his beast mode.

Airazor pointed to the Cliffside. "She's in there, and she won't come out. She's in pretty bad shape."

"Well, let's get her back to base right now!" The leader exclaimed.

"It's not going to be that easy," Airazor sighed heavily. "She's terrified. I don't think she'll just let us help her."

Silverbolt stepped up, _*fanfare*_ looking to Optimus, "I shall attempt to speak with her."

A blade flew past the Fuzor's face, lodging itself into a tree. Silverbolt's jaw dropped, the rogue predacon femme stepped out of the brush. She was thinner than she was before, Silverbolt noticed.

"You—you almost hit me!" the Fuzor stepped back, looking offended.

The femme pulled out another blade, taking a few wavering steps toward the center of the clearing. She glared at the maximals, standing her ground firmly.

Leaning toward Optimus, Rhinox muttered, "She's barely functional. I'm surprised she's still standing."

"Alright, you fithly maximals, you wanna' fight? Let's go." The predacon femme spat, her body slightly shaking, but she slid into a fighting stance.

Optimus stepped, forward extending his hand. "Please, we don't want to fight you! We want to help."

The femme's grip on her weapons tightened. "Liars! Maximals are evil! You are not to be trusted."

Airazor pleaded. "I promise, you can trust us. We won't hurt you."

The Predacon femme ignored Airazor. "You maximal's should rot in the pit!" She charged at the Maximal leader.

Optimus Primal stood his ground. "Maximals, do NOT engage! Defend but don't shoot her."

She jumped into the air, hooking her foot at Optimus Primal's head. An energon surge blasted through her body, just before her foot collided with Optimus raised arm. She collapsed to the ground, attempting not to scream in pain.

Kneeling beside the female Predacon, Optimus Primal offered his help. "It's an energon surge. You've been out in your main form too long! Let us help you!"

"NO!" She screamed through gritted teeth, and pulled her body tightly together. She looked at the Maximal leader with fear.

Silverbolt knelt beside her as well, "Gear, please!"

"Don't call me that!" She spat. "My name is Razorgear! Use it! Not Gear!" She froze immediately after she realized what she had said.

"Please, _Razor_gear, in the name of Primus! You can trust us!" The Fuzor begged, his golden wolf eyes staring caringly at her. Another wave of energon plused through her body, she was unable to hold back a scream. Silverbolt grabbed her hand, "We are going to keep you safe. I promise," He whispered softly.

The surge faded. Razorgear was breathing hard. "Okay." And she slipped into stasis lock.

Silverbolt slid his arms under the female predacon's body, lifting her up as he stood. "May I fly her to the base?" The Fuzor questioned the leader as he stood.

"One question before you go, how did you know her name?" Inquired Optimus.

The Fuzor's wings opened, slowly lifting his body into the air, and he responded, "Dinobot."

The leader let out a sigh of disgust. "Of course." The leader pointed as he called out his orders, "Cheetor stay on Silverbolt. Airazor, Tigatron, Rattrap stay behind and cover our tracks. And Rhinox you're flying with me. You might need to be at base for medical purposes." The Maximals followed their orders. Rhinox, Optimus, Cheetor, Silverbolt, and the injured Predacon arrived back at the Axalon in record time.

Silverbolt was the first one in the base, next was Rhinox. "CR-Chamber?" Silverbolt asked the medic.

He nodded, "Yeah, she'll need it."

Razorgear shifted in Silverbolt's arms and he froze. Her optics blinked on. "Put me down . . . NOW!"

Carefully, the Fuzor set her on the ground. "Welcome to the Axalon." He smiled at her.

She growled with disgust and muttered. "Filthy Maximals."

"Silverbolt, Cheetor go to your quarters!" Optimus commanded as the lift opened and he stepped into the command center. He turned to Razorgear after they were alone with Rhinox. "I would like to speak with you."

End of Chapter 3!

Well? Do you like her? Hope so. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 Truth Be Told

Sorry it took so long. School and stuff has been slag. But, here it is the next chapter, we finally get to meet Razorgear for real.

~Love ArcMaximal

**CH 4 Truth Be Told**

Dinobot watched silently as the maximal leader interviewed the new transformer. The engineer attempted to convince her that she needed time in the CR chamber.

"Razorgear, if you don't give us any information we can't help you." Rhinox calmly stated.

She shoved the rhino away from her, "Fine then! Get away from me you filthy Maximals!"

Optimus Primal rolled his optics, "Please you're badly damaged. We're not going to hurt you. Trust me," Offering his hand to her.

She smacked the hand away, "Trust hasn't been in my favor recently." her voice was soft, barely above a whisper, and it was shaky as well.

"Alright," the maximal leader threw his hands in the air, "If you don't want repairs then fine. Rhinox take her to the holding chamber." The engineer nodded, carefully grabbing the femme by the arm. She tensed at his touch.

Dinobot spoke up as he stepped into the command center, "I will take her, Primal."

The Leader looked astonished, and upset. "You're supposed to be confined to quarters, Dinobot."

Razorgear's head lifted, her optics lit up at the mention of the saurian's name. She repeated the name to herself again; to make sure had heard it correctly.

Rhinox released her arm, looking at his leader, "Optimus? What happened?"

"It is none of your concern," Dinobot snapped at the medic with a snarl. The raptor took a step toward the group in the center of the room. "Well, Primal, your answer?"

Optimus let out a sigh of disgust, "Fine, I'll allow it but come see me right after words. Got it?"

The velociraptor nodded, "Affirmative." He stepped closer to Razorgear. In less than a nanoclick, she ripped her claws across Dinobot's face, moving faster than anyone had seen her move. Energon gushed from the newly opened wound.

Both Optimus and Rhinox acted at the moment, each grabbing one of Razorgear's arms, pulling her away from Dinobot. She started screaming at him, attempting to break out of the Maximals' grasp. "You, Bastard! You backstabbing pathetic saurian! I'll send you to the pit myself when I get my claws on you!"

Dinobot stood motionless, staring at the femme who just attacked him. He lifted his hand to his face, his fingers wet with his own fluids.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Razorgear hissed, her eyes wet with tear, continuing to struggle against her holders.

Optimus loosened his grip, "Dinobot, I recommend answering her." the warrior didn't move, nor respond. "Answer her now!" the leader's voice boomed through the Axalon.

The ex-Predacon stared at the ground, "I don't deserve to speak for myself . . . other than an apology. Razorgear," he stared right into the small femme's optics, "I'm sorry, and I do not deserve to be forgiven."

The femme stopped struggling, and stared at him. "He said these Maximals," Razorgear attempted to hold back her tears; "These Maximals killed you. He said they ripped you apart and killed you."

Rhinox laughed, "Well I guarantee that Dinobot isn't dead, and we sure didn't kill him," the medics attempt to lighten the mood worked brilliantly. Razorgear smiled and let out a small laugh.

Optimus Primal on the other hand wasn't so calm, "Who told you that Dinobot was dead?" Razorgear avoided his optics.

"Three guesses, Primal." Dinobot stated bluntly, looking at Razorgear, "I warned you not to trust him."

The rouge femme crossed her arms across her chest, "A little late for that," her voice barely above a whisper.

"Megatron," Rhinox spat the name like a curse, his optics locked on Razorgear. She nodded, but refused to speak. Her mind was lost in her own memories.

"Razorgear," Optimus stared questionably at her, "Razorgear?" No answer. "Razorgear? Are you alright?"

Returning to the present, Razorgear looked up. "Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry, I'm fine. Just fine."

The maximal leader nodded, "OK, Dinobot please take Razorgear to an empty room." The Raptor nodded and motioned for her to follow him.

The two left the command center silently, walking toward the rooms. Rhinox looked to Optimus, "That was . . . Interesting. I think she's lying to us."

The maximal leader smiled, "I know, she'll tell us when she's ready."

"How do you know?"

"She's just like Dinobot; she'll eventually let us in." Optimus stated, "She just has to figure out on her own that she can trust us."

Rhinox sat back on the monitors, "Razorgear is a Predacon, and she's bent on it more than Dinobot was. I don't think she'll ever come around."

Smiling, "We'll just have to see then." Optimus Primal started to type on the main table.

. . . . .

They walked silently through the halls of the Axalon. Dinobot slowed his pace so that Razorgear walked beside him. She slid her arm threw his, and they walked arm and arm. The two didn't speak; they didn't even look at each other. The warrior felt as f he were again a Predacon walking the halls of the Darksyde instead. He missed this, his daily chats with Razorgear, their little arguments about strategies to stances. No one questioning his orders, it was perfect. Except it wasn't, Megatron took advantage of the warrior's lust for battle, and with it his honor and pride

He stopped abruptly and was pulled back into reality when the youngest member of the Maximal crew walked out of his room and straight into Dinobot and Razorgear. "Jumpin' gyros', sorry about that, guys."

Dinobot quickly unhooked his arm from hers and snapped at the cat, "Watch where you are going! You'll offline someone like that!"

The kid laughed and smiled at the warrior, "Cool your jets, Dinobutt. I didn't mean to run into you." His optics fell to Razorgear, "Sorry I never got to introduce myself." He extended his hand to her, "I'm Cheetor."

Smiling softly, Razorgear shook his hand, "Pleasure." Dinobot growled under his breath "I'm Razorgear."

Cheetor nodded, "Well, um . . . err I gotta' um go. Bye." He smiled at her and started toward the command center.

"Ha, jealous much?" Razorgear questioned the warrior standing beside her.

Dinobot stepped back, "I never said that!"

She stepped in front of the raptor, "You don't have to _say_ anything to me. You know that."

Ignoring her, Dinobot took a few steps forward and opened a door to an empty room. It had a single desk and chair, along with a medium sized berth. She followed him into the room. "This will be your quarters, if you need anything please inform me." He then turned to leave.

"Quit with all this professionalism," She grabbed his arm. "I thought you were dead. I'm not about to let you walk away now." Her voice hitched, "I missed you. Please stay."

The warrior let out a sarcastic sigh of disgust, "Fine, I'll stay for a few clicks." He pulled out the chair and sat down in it. "How did Megatron react when he found you?"

She collapsed in the berth and took a long moment before she answered. "Well, at first, he was normal. He talked to me, like every day. Then he started following me around, and then he . . ." she cut her sentence short.

Dinobot's head lifted, "He what?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Gear, come on tell me." The raptor stood and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Razorgear smacked his hand away, "Don't touch me!" She snapped viciously, "Just let it be . . . Please."

He stood motionless, hurt, confused, and worried, "I do not understand, what happened?"

"I said let it be, Dinobot! I . . . I don't wanna' talk about it" She hesitantly muttered.

Nodding, Dinobot backed away from, "Oh OK, I did not mean to-"

"Didn't mean to what?" She jumped to her feet, "Knocking me out? Putting me in a stasis pod? Leaving me? Forgetting about me? Letting Megatron-" she couldn't hold in her tears anymore, she burst into tears. "Just get out! GET OUT NOW!"

Dinobot walked slowly to the door, after opening it said, "I am sorry," then left. He was still able to hear Razorgear's muffled cries behind the closed door. Getting Razorgear to trust him again was going to be difficult. Dinobot allowed his mind to begin to wander. What she really upset with him or was this them getting back together? He shrugged it off, at least for now.

After making his way back to the command center, Dinobot stood in the doorway and waited for the maximal leader to see him. Optimus Primal glanced up from his work at the control panel; he nodded to the raptor. They left the command center and walked to Optimus' personal quarters.  
The maximal leader let out a harsh sigh, as if he was holding back a snap. "Well, Dinobot, I let you talk to her. Details, now!"

"She was a part of Megatron's crew, with me. As you know I was his former . . . lieutenant, but Razorgear was always his obsession, after taking over the universe, of course." Dinobot began to pace, "for a long time we three worked together. And after we stole the golden disks, I told Razorgear that she should stay on Cybertron. But she . . . well, somehow made her way on to the Darksyde."

Optimus Primal raised an eyebrow, "Really? How come we have never seen her before now?"

"Ehe, ehe, well." Dinobot hesitantly continued, "She was in a stasis pod on the ship. I put her there."

After a brief moment of silence, the maximal leader continued his interrogation. "With all due respect, Dinobot, what was your relationship with her? I can tell something was going on between you two. And I need to know if her being here would be a problem." Optimus Primal stated; the leader watched the raptor cautiously.

Dinobot tensed at the suggestion, "Do you doubt me, Primal? I am a warrior; there is nothing to distract me!"

The maximal leader nodded, "Dinobot I've gotten to know you quite well since you joined us. I know when something gets under your skin. Most of the time that's just Rattrap." He smiled at his own attempt of a joke, but quickly continued after he noticed Dinobot's uneasiness. "What I'm saying is if there is going to be an issue, and if something happened, I going to ask you to try and leave it in the past. And keep it there, for the sake of everyone."

The ex-Predacon's fists clenched, and bared his teeth. "You think I would hold a grudge in war?! I would never put my comrades in danger over my personal vendettas!"

"Of course, I just wanted to remind you. You're dismissed."

The velociraptor turned to leave, and then stopped in the doorway. "We were nothing more than comrades in arms, maybe friends. Though there was an attempt for it to be something . . . else. But we both agreed it would not work out." Relaxing a bit, "I think of Razorgear like a sister, and I will treat her as such."

"Thanks, Dinobot." Optimus smiled, "Go ahead on a patrol."

Dinobot bowed his head and left Optimus Primal's quarters. Doing exactly what the leader had suggested, he left the Axalon. Transforming into his velociraptor form, he ran out into the open land. Hoping that he'd run into a pack of animals to hunt or a Predacon to rip to shreds, either would be a shimmer of light in Dinobot's terrible day.

Razorgear awoke in a room she didn't recognize. The last thing she remembered is arguing with Dinobot, who joined the Maximals. She couldn't believe that her friend turned his back on the Predacons.

The young pred pushed herself out of the berth, standing up as fast as her damaged body could move. Razorgear stared at the wall memorized by her reflection. She didn't see a bot she recognized. After wiping a tear from her optic, she left her room.

Dinobot was standing just across the hall, waiting for Razorgear. "Morning how was your recharge?"

The young femme pushed past her former friend, "Fine. How do I get out of here?"

"Not before you go speak with Primal," the raptor explained.

"Why he said I just need to stay here for the night. Then I could leave!" The young pred stepped to Dinobot pointing a short knife at him.

The warrior smiled, pushing the blade away. "Gear, he just wishes to speak with you. That is all."

Muttering under her breath, Razorgear nodded to Dinobot, following him to see the Maximal leader. She slipped her hand into the warrior's. "What does he want to talk about?"

Dinobot smiled and continued walking, "Don't worry he just needs to how what happened."

The young femme pulled the larger raptor to a stop, "But Dinobot, do you trust him?"

He wasn't expecting that question. Dinobot stared into her glowing apple red optics, "I owe Optimus Primal my life, and this crew is beyond trust worthy."

She smiled, "OK. Let's go talk to him."

The large ex-pred led Razorgear to the maximal leader's private quarters. Dinobot knocked in the door before it slid open. He extended his hand into the room gesturing for Razorgear to enter.

"You're not coming in?!"

"I'm afraid not, I do apologize. But Primal asked to speak with you alone. Go on, we can talk later." Dinobot nodded at her, and turned and walked away.

The maximal leader looked up from his desk, "Razorgear, glad you could join me. Come in have a seat." He pointed to the two chairs in front of his desk.

Cautiously she entered the room and took a seat. "Hi."

The transmetal gorilla smiled, "Hi. I'm sorry we got off on a bad foot yesterday. I'm Optimus Primal. But we need to make sure that you were safe."

"Safe?" Her voice rising, "I was safe out in the wild! Not here!"

Optimus let out a sigh, "I understand that you're a fine warrior, like Dinobot. But I don't think you would be able to fight all 8 Predacons, when they go looking for you."

"What are you talking about?"

The leader of the Maximals tapped his fingers on his desk, "Megatron came to our base looking for you. About a week ago, and he was willing to end the Beast Wars, in exchange for you, of course."

Razorgear stood up, "No! You can't do that!" She was screaming now. "I can't go back to that monster!"

Optimus stood as well, "Razorgear, please calm down. That negotiation was never an option. We only wanted to ensure that you were safe from him." The leader's voice never rose, though it remained firm. "I just wanted to let know the stakes. We will never trade a life, especially to Megatron. Though, I would like to know why he is so interested in you," sitting back down calmly.

Razorgear slowly sat back into the chair, looking away from Optimus. "I don't wanna' talk about this. Ask me something else."

"OK, let's start with something simple. How old are you?"

She stiffened, "Umm, I'm 22, um, Sir." Big fat lie.

Optimus smiled, "Right. And how long have you been out by yourself with no alternate form in the wild?"

"About a week and a half, maybe, I think." She explained, rubbing her hand over her arm.

Nodding his head, "That's not good; energon is very unstable on this planet. Prolonged exposer without an alternate form can be extremely damaging to your structure. I am going to suggest that you get one before you leave. That is of course if you still want to." The leader let out a sigh, and wiped his hand across his face. "What I'm saying is that you are welcome to stay here as long as you like. And I encourage that you do stay here since Megatron is after you."

Razorgear remained silent, not looking at the maximal leader. Optimus pulled a data pad out of a drawer in his desk, and set in front of her. "We have some organisms already scanned. So you have a look and let me or Rhinox know if you like any of them." He stood up and walked toward the door, "Please follow me." Razorgear grabbed the data pad and followed Optimus Primal.

. . . . .

The medical bay was smaller than Razorgear expected. There were six medical berths up. The rhino maximal was typing on a computer near one of the empty berths.

"Good morning, Rhinox," Optimus greeted. "Razorgear is here to see you.

Turning from the computer, Rhinox smiled, "Nice to see you." Rhinox extended his large hand to the smaller femme.

"Hi," she didn't take the medic's hand, and the datapad was held tightly in her arms.

Rhinox pulled his hand, then extended it to the nearby berth, "Please have a seat." Razorgear stepped gingerly to the berth, and then sat down on it.

"Do I need to stay?" Optimus Primal whispered to the medic.

Rhinox shook his head and whispered back, "I should be able to take care of her."

The Maximal leader turned to Razorgear, "Rhinox is going to give you a checkup. Do you need anything before I go?"

Razorgear thought for a brief moment, "Where's Dinobot?"

"He's going on patrol. Unless—"

"No," Razorgear quickly interrupted Optimus. "I was just wondering that's all."

"Alright, I'll see you later." The maximal leader left, leaving Razorgear alone with Rhinox.

The massive mech pulled out a scanner that was connected to the nearby computer. It seemed tiny in the medic's hand. "Could I have that?" Extending his hand, and pointing at the datapad. She looked down at it in her arms. Then, slowly she passed it to Rhinox. He thanked her as he set it by the computer. "I need you to lie down, please."

Razorgear did as the medic asked, without saying a word. She stared silently at the ceiling and folded her arms over her body.

The medic powered on the machine; bringing the scanner across Razorgear's body. His optics were fixed on the computer screen, reading the information it showed. Every few places he paused and held the scanner still. Clicks ticked by. There was no sound between them other than the hum on the machine.

Suddenly, Rhinox froze. He stared at the scanner in his hand. Slowly, he set it down on the counter beside the computer. Razorgear began to push herself up off the table. "Am I done?"

Rhinox typed for a few moments, and then closed the program. Then, faced her, "Officially, yes"

"So, can I leave?"

"Not yet," Rhinox pulled a chair out, placed it close to Razorgear's table, and sat in it. "We need to talk, and whatever you tell me now will not go into my report." His arms crossed over his armored chest. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But why does that matter?" Razorgear muttered softly.

Rhinox sighed, "That means you can answer my questions, and not worry if I'll say anything." The Predacon femme dropped her optics, fixating them on the ground. "I realize that you probably don't want to talk about it, but we are going to anyway."

Razorgear glanced back up, and then again dropping them back to the ground.

"Do you know what I'm talking about?" Rhinox continued to question, and still she didn't respond. The rhino leaned forward, closer to Razorgear, "I'm a medic. You can't hide many thing from me." He stated flatly.

Her gaze shifted further from Rhinox. Though, she didn't give any other type of response.

"I was trying to be subtle with this, but that's no really working, is it?" Rhinox stood, and turned his back to Razorgear. "But I know a forced panel when I see one."

Her head shot up and stared at him in shock. She didn't know what to say. _How could he have known? _Terrified, Razorgear pulled her legs closer to her body. She was not going to talk about this. Not to this maximal, not to anyone.

He turned back to face her. "Am I wrong? I begging you," The tone of his voice flipped from professional to almost desperate. "Please tell me I'm wrong." Razorgear looked back down, confirming Rhinox's suspensions. "Slag, just slag." He muttered, "What happened?"

She lifted her head, shook it, and then finally spoke, "I'm not gonna' talk about this."

"Alright, we won't." Rhinox let the topic go, then grabbed the datapad from beside the computer and handed back to her. "But remember, you can talk to me about it."

Extending her hand to take the pad; Razorgear nodded. "Yeah, OK." She stared at the pad, tapping it a few times.

"Have you decided which form you like yet?" Rhinox questioned.

She pushed herself off the table, "I've narrowed it down. I still have to decide between two." She continued to tap the pad.

Rhinox stepped closer to the rouge Predacon and took a glance at the datapad. "Which two are you down to?"

"A lynx or a horse, I think I like this hunter a bit more." Razorgear explained as she read though the lynx's profile.

Smiling, Rhinox started walking out of the Med Bay, "Well, take your time with your choice." He opened the door and waited for her to follow.

Cautiously, she stepped out of the med bay and walked back to the command center.

The maximal leader had his head in his hands leaning on the control table. Across from him, Dinobot and Rattrap were arguing with each other, standing toe to toe.

Dinobot's razor teeth were bared, his fists clenched, and his voice continued to rise. "You, Vermin! You pathetic garbage-eater! I was almost killed because you!"

Stepping closer to the ex-pred warrior, Rattrap snapped. "If your slaggin' aft didn't get in my way, ya' wouldn't've gotten shot! Ya' frag face!"

"Language!" Optimus muttered, sighing with disgust. It was hopeless with those two.

Razorgear smiled, sitting in one of the monitor chairs. As Dinobot and Rattrap continued to argue, she mumbled something in a different language.

The raptor stopped midsentence; he turned to face the femme. "What was that?!" The snarl in his voice visibly sent a chill down Rattrap and Optimus Primal's spines. Though, Razorgear simply smiled back at Dinobot, without a drop of fear. Dinobot growled viciously. "Say that again!" He stomped right in front of her and glared down. "Well?"

"I didn't _say _anything." Standing slowly, she smirked evilly.

Optimus stepped up and quickly grabbed Dinobot's shoulder, and pulled him away from Razorgear. "What is going on?"

The warrior pushed his leader away, and pointed a clawed finger at the smaller femme. "Did you not hear her?!"

"No, I didn't. Enlighten me." Optimus crossed his arms over his chest.

Dinobot's red optics fell on the transmetal gorilla, then to Razorgear. She was still smiling. "Nothing. Nothing at all." The raptor spat, and then he stomped out of the room.

After Dinobot was out of earshot, Rattrap began to laugh. He walked over to Razorgear and threw his arm over her shoulders. She froze at the touch. "Sweetheart, I like ya'." The spy smiled at her. "Makin' Choppa' face run off like dat, way to go, Sweetheart. Way to go."

She smiled and pushed his arm off of her, "Thanks, I guess."

The rat turned his head to the side, smirking cheezally. "So, Sweetheart, what's ya' name? I'm Rattrap."

She glanced at the Datapad in her hands and introduced herself.

"Razorgear, dat's a nice name ya got dere, Sweetheart."

"Thanks, and please make so sort of an effort to use it." She snapped.

The spy held his hands up defensibly, "Easy dere, I just thought—"

"Shut up, Rattrap. Leave her alone." Optimus called, "Get filing your report."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever ya' say, Boss Monkey. Later den, _SWEETHEART._" The spy mocked before sulking off. Razorgear stared at the rat, offended.

"Sorry about him, he likes to push buttons. And it looks like he just found yours. You'll get use to him." Optimus began to type on the table.

"What's with him and Dinobot?" Razorgear questioned as she spun in the chair like a child.

Scoffed, the leader smiled, "We're not exactly sure." The conversation went silent. Optimus continued to type, but spared a glace to Razorgear every few moments. Pausing, finally, Optimus stepped in front of her and leaned of the control table. "So, Razorgear, how long have you known Dinobot?"

She looked at the maximal leader and shrugged, "I don't know for sure, a long time I guess. He was the one who allowed me to join Megatron's crew." She explained, turning the datapad over in her hands. "I picked one." She held it out to him, changing the subject.

"Great choice!" Optimus Primal smiled at the datapad. "Alright, step into the CR-Chamber and we'll get you your new form." He clicked a button on the table and one of the chambers opened. He motioned his hand toward it.

She stared at it, wide eyed, "In _there_?"

Optimus place his hand on her shoulder, "Completely safe, I promise."

"But it looks like a torture chamber." Razorgear stammered and took a step closer.

"Don't worry. It isn't," he insisted. "Go in, please."

Razorgear stepped into the CR-Chamber and it closed behind her. The machine turned on, Razorgear's optics blinked off; she slipped into a deep recharge.

**End of Chapter 4**

Chapter 5 might be a while, sorry. It will be up as soon as possible.

~ArcMaximal


	5. Chapter 5 Nightmares and Sleeplessness

Sorry for the delay, but here it is. Chapter 5!

~Love, ArcMaximal

**CH 5 Nightmares and Sleeplessness**

Optimus Primal stared at the ceiling of his private quarters above his berth. It had been cycles since this planet's sun had set, and even more since the rest of the crew had went to recharge. The maximal leader was wide awake for the fifth solar cycle in a row. His body wasn't tired, but his mind was a bit bothered by the Lack of recharge.

_Sleeping alone is hard_. Optimus thought to himself. Back on Cybertron, he hardly ever had any problems sleeping. Stress, that's what he decided to blame his insomnia on.

He hated this war. More than Rattrap, more than Tigatron. Everyday, he risked his friends and his own lives. It tortured Optimus, he wished it could all end.

_I could hand over Razorgear. _The thought invaded the leader's mind. He sat up immediately, shock and disgust filled him. She hadn't even been at the Axalon for half of a lunar cycle. Though, the Predacon femme was already a part of his crew, just like everyone else, he would protect her. He would never surrender her to Megatron.

Looking to his door, Optimus realized that he left the lights on and the door open. He sighed and slowly pushed up off the berth.

The sound of soft footsteps forced the leader to freeze. _Please don't be Rhinox. Primus, please! _He prayed silently, as they inched closer and closer.

The transmetal gorilla let out a breath he didn't realized he was holding when he saw Dinobot's head look into his quarters. "Primal? What are you doing up?" Dinobot inquired, barely above a whisper.

He laughed softly, "Can't sleep."

"You as well?" the raptor smiled and stepped into the maximal leader's quarters.

Optimus stood, walked to his desk, and then leaned against it. "Seems like that kinda night. Doesn't it?"

"Indeed, Primal." The expredacon warrior leaned against the wall opposite to the transmetal gorilla.

"How have you been?"

Dinobot snorted at the maximal leader, "Really, Primal? Small talk?" The leader shrugged as his response. "But, I have been well. Other then tonight, of course. Thing have been bothering me."

Smiling as he nodded, Optimus responded, "Everything has been rough lately." He noticed how drowsily the raptor held his head. The warrior was barely awake. "So, how is Razorgear doing?"

He shrugged, "Alright. She's never been fond of Maximals, but she seems to like you, Primal."

"I doubt that, Dinobot. She hardly speaks to me." Optimus Primal perplexity huffed.

Dinobot tiredly smirked, "Don't let her fool you, Primal. She believes you are a fine leader." The leader stared embarrassedly at the ground in front of him. "Though, do not take her for granted. If you give her anything, she will not think twice to use it against you."

Optimus glanced back at the raptor, "Blackmail? She would blackmail me?"

"She would, and will if you give her the chance." Dinobot warned, "But she won't do anything too serious."

Laughing lightly, Optimus reached across his desk and opened a drawer. Pulling out a canister of high grade energon, he offered it to the expredacon. "Want some?"

"No thank you, Primal. High grade is not a friend of mine." Dinobot declined politely.

A bit shaken by Dinobot's comment, Optimus took a large gulp of the high grade. A sip of high grade usually calmed the anxiousness of the tired leader. Though, he figured Dinobt to be keen of it as well. Optimus was pleasantly surprised knowing he wouldn't have to share. "Suit yourself." He placed the high grade back into its drawer.

"I did not think you would be fond of high grade energon, Optimus Primal." The raptor mused.

Optimus replied without a nanoclick of a pause, "I didn't think you'd be a bot to turn some down."

"Ha, funny, Primal." Dinobot huffed with annonyment. "I've seen what too much high grade does to bots. It is not a nice image to have."

Just as Optimus was to answer Dinobot, a scream echoed through the halls. Both mechs heads shot up. Dinobot had pure devastation covering his face; the raptor's breath quickened. he stared at Optimus, then spoke. "Razorgear," and he sprinted out of the leader's quarters with Optimus on his tail.

Within a click, they were at Razorgear's quarters. Dinobot punched in the command to open the femme's door.

Making a mental note to ask Dinobot why he knew her passcode, Optimus Primal was slightly impressed of the speed Dinobot typed it and the door slid open.

The raptor flicked on the light switch as they rushed into the femme Predacon's quarters.

Razorgear was sitting with her legs pulled up against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. tears dripped out of her optics. Her breaths uneven, heavy, and rapid.

Slowly, Dinobot approached her berth and knelt in front of it. "Razorgear, are you alright?"

She shook her and then looked at the former Predacon. Though, instead she saw Optimus just inside her room; and again she screamed. "Get out!" She pointed a shaky hand at the Maximal leader. "Now!"

Dismayed, Optimus just stood still and stared at her. He didn't know what to do. he just wanted to help.

The raptor quickly stood and shoved Optimus out of Razorgear's room, "Get out, Primal. You are not helping the matter," and the door slid shut in the leader's face. Optimus stood and stared at the door. He gently placed a hand on it, and breathed heavily. He just wanted to help, _what did I do wrong?_

The leader turned back to his own quarters attempting to tune out Razorgear's muffled cries. He knew he wasn't going back to sleep.

Airazor tapped Optimus Primal on the shoulder, attempting to get his attention. "Optimus you wanted to talk to me?"

The leader turned his attention from the control table and looked to Airazor. "Yes, I did. Thank you for coming."

The bird of prey smiled, "Of course."

Optimus looked slightly embarrassed, "Well there is something I would like you to do." Sighing deeply, "I would like you to keep an eye out for Razorgear. I don't know how she getting around. And she seems to avoid me all the time, so I need someone who would let me know what's going on. Is that ok?"

Airazor nodded her head, "I'll see what I can do, but I don't know what she will tell me. She talks to Dinobot all the time. So maybe-"

The leader held up his hand to stop her, "That won't work, Dinobot hardly says a word to me. I doubt he'd say anything to me about her. So I just need you, to help her and such."

"I'll do what I can." Airazor nodded, turned and left. She walked down the halls of the Axalon, she turned into the weapons room.

Dinobot was training, and Razorgear was sitting and laughing on the far back corner. "I don't see how that is funny Gear!" The raptor exclaimed, lowering his blade.

"I'm saying that these maximal are so weird and so strange. I don't understand how you tolerate them? I mean seriously, do you like _like _them?" Razorgear smirked evilly.

Dinobot sword fell to the ground, "What would make you suggest something like that?"

Razorgear giggled, "Well because you do, don't you." She smirked.

Dinobot smiled and stepped in front of the young femme. "They are my comrades. They are I guess my friends."

Airazor stepped beside Dinobot. Razorgear shut her mouth as soon as she saw the femme scout. "Morning, you two."

"Hello Airazor." The raptor nodded to her. "What brings you here?"

The falcon smiled, "Nothing much, just was coming to talk. That's all." She turned to Razorgear, "Actually, I would like to speak with you. Alone." The femme scout glanced at the raptor and he nodded. He stepped out of the training room. Airazor turned back to Razorgear and asked, "So, how have you liked the Axalon?"

The smaller femme glanced at the taller, "Alright. Everyone is pretty nice. Just everyone is always really busy." _She seems to be nice enough,_Razorgear thought to herself. She decided that Airazor could be trusted. Razorgear always seemed to think other femmes could be.

Airazor laughed, "Megatron keeps us on our feet." Razorgear looked away at the mention of the Predacon warlord. Airazor noticed and continued to talk. "You get along with everyone so far. That's always good. Rattrap and Cheetor talk about you a lot."

The young femme's head shot up, "What do they say?"

After a pause, Airazor explained, "They talk about you and Dinobot, together, mostly."

"Ewwe, me and Dinobot?! Gross!" The Predacon femme had pure disgust washed over her face. "He's old!"

Airazor smiled, that was one thing to check off her list. Dinobot and the new femme were not together as a couple, well unless she's lying. _I hope she's not. _The bird of prey spoke, "Glad to hear that. He's a bit temperamental and I worry."

They stood silently for a few moments. Then Razorgear's face turned red as she asked Airazor a question, breaking the silence. "So are you and the tiger mech a thing? Like a couple?"

"You mean Tigatron?" Airazor looked startled by the question but still answered, "We're not bonded, but we are together. Why do you ask?"

Razorgear smiled, "Cause you're cute together."

"Awe, thank you!" Airazor truly was touched.

Razorgear smiled, then jumped off the counter. Airazor extended her hand to the smaller femme. "You look stunning in your new form."

Razorgear looked down at herself, "Really? Thanks, I really like it too!"

Airazor smiled back, "You're welcome!"

The two femmes talked for cycles. Airazor really got to know Razorgear during that time. The Maximal scout found out quickly that Razorgear did not like to talk about certain things, and would completely avoid a subject if she was uncomfortable. They were sitting in the middle of the training room when Tigatron walked in and sat beside his lover. Razorgear giggled childlike when the peaceful scout pressed a kiss on Airazor's cheek. "How are you?" He asked.

"Oh, just talking with Razorgear here." Airazor answered.

The white tiger smiled at the smaller femme, "Hello, Razorgear."

_I like him. _Razorgear thought to herself. The white and blue-green mech gave off a calming vibe. He was very much like Dinobot. Tigatron stretched his arms over his head, yawned, and then laid flat on the ground. He sprawled out his body with exhaustion.

"How was your patrol, sweetspark?" Airazor asked the tired mech.

Raazorgear watched the two talk so lovingly, even though they were not alone. Tigatron described the beauty of the planet and compared it to Airazor. Though, he mentioned that it would have been better if she was with him. The femme scout wasn't even slightly embarrassed by the mech's flattering words. Airazor just smiled at him every few moments.

_This must happen a lot. _Razorgear thought to herself. The Predacon femme wished she had a mech like Tigatron. She had the worst luck with mechs. First, there was Dinobot, and he wasn't interested in her at all (but that's a different story). Then, there was _him_. That evil mech, Razorgear had terrible luck.

"Hey, Airazor?" Razorgear spoke, interrupting the white mech.

"Hmm, yeah." the older femme looked to the younger smiling softly.

Tigatron sat up, and noticed that Razorgear was extremely uneasy, something was bothering the small femme. Her optics dropped to the ground in front of her. "Could I, umm. You know what, nevermind." She finally said, and then stood. "I'm gonna go read or somthing. Bye." Razorgear walked quickly out of the training room and headed to the private quarters.

The maximals turned to each other; they had no idea what had just happened.

Cheetor waited patiently as Razorgear continually asked Optimus if she could join the patrol with hm. The Maximal leader was hesitant. Cheetor didn't understand what could be the problem. Both him and Razorgear were great fighters, so they would be able to defend themselves, in case the Predacons decided to attack. But Optimus Primal once again refused her.

"Come on, Optimus! I'm with Cheetor!" The femme begged.

Optimus glanced back toward Cheetor, and then back to Razorgear. "I don't think so; there has been a bit more Predacon activity in that sector lately."

"All the more reason for him to not go by himself!" She pleaded, and then she saw Dinobot walking into the command center. She pointed at him, who was in his beast mode. "Dinobot would come with us!"

The raptor stopped dead in his tracks, "What am I doing?"

The Maximal leader nodded, "OK," he turned to face Dinobot, "Would you like to go on patrol with Razorgear and Cheetor? You don't have to." The leader explained.

Razorgear stared at Dinobot, her optics begged him to agree. Cheetor did the same, and Dinobot sighed, "Fine, I'll go." The youngest Maximal cheered, and Razorgear hugged Optimus Primal.

"Thanks!" She let go of the leader and ran to the lift. Dinobot and Cheetor where already there. "See you later." Razorgear called, as the lift lowered from the Axalon.

Cheetor transformed and bolted in front of Razorgear and Dinobot, "Come on, you slowpokes!"

Razorgear took a deep breath, and then transformed into her new beast mode. A slightly larger than life lynx, with streaks of light purple through her fur. "You won't beat me!" She growled and took after the transmetal cat.

"Of course, I get stuck babysitting." Dinobot snarled to himself and slowed padded after the two young tranformers.

Cheetor glanced behind his and saw that Razorgear was picking up speed and gaining on him. "Jumping gryos! She's fast." He smiled and kicked into high gear, "But, not as fast as this cat!"

"Slag!" Razorgear started to lose the stride she was on. She slowed down to a light jog, then a walk,and then stopped completely. She couldn't breathe, her breaths extremely even.

"Lost some of your touch? Hmmm?" Dinobot smirked evilly, as he stepped beside her.

"I haven't been myself recently." She huffed through gasping breaths. "We need to catch up with Cheetor!"

The raptor smiled at Razorgear, "Don't worry, the furball will figure out we are not behind him." The two walked slowly, until Razorgear regained her breath. The warrior glanced to her; she hasn't been herself at all. He noticed, so he decided to question her. "Razorgear?"

"Hmm? Yeah?" She looked up to the much taller mech.

He hesitated a moment, and then said, "I have been wondering, what exactly did Megatron-"

She cut him off, "Nothing." Razorgear snapped defensively.

"I know you, Gear. Please, something has been bothering you. What is it?" Dinobot stepped in front, blocking her from going any further. "Tell me."

"Fine." The femme took a deep breath. "He told me that Optimus killed you."

"That can't be the only thing bothering you. I am standing in front of you!" He snarled viciously.

Growling back, she shoved past him, "Just leave it alone, OK?"

Again, he jumped in front of her. "NO, I am not leaving it _alone_. It is obviously bothering you! So, tell me!" Dinobot exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll tell you!" She yelled her optics leaking, and then her voice went soft. "He . . . he . . . he did things to me."

Dinobot breathed in with a growl, "He did what?"

_Do I have to tell him? . . . YES, I do. _She thought to herself, and then said. "He forced me to *swallow* interface with him." She finally breathed out.

"What . . . he . . . didn't force a bond, did he?" The raptor stammered out.

"No, thank Primus. He didn't." She mumbled, "And, that, that was bothering me. A lot actually." Razorgear explained.

He nodded to her, and did not question any further. They walked for a few clicks before they saw Cheetor flying full speed toward them. "You've got Pred central coming your way!" Cheetor shouted through the comm. link. "Inferno, Waspinator, and Terrorsaur are on my tail!"

Dinobot and Razorgear transformed with their weapons ready. The predacon flyers were gaining on the young Maximal, who was barely avoiding their attacks. "We shall cover you, cat!" Dinobot called to Cheetor over the comm. link.

"Launch me!" Razorgear ordered. Dinobot stared her questionably, completely surprised. She repeated herself, "Launch me, into the air! I can take them out!"

The raptor growled, lowered himself to the ground, and then picked up Razorgear. "Be careful, Gear. Tell me when to fire." Razorgear smirked, pulled out two throwing blades, and watched patiently as the Predacon flyers approached. Just before Cheetor flew above them, she yelled, "NOW!"

Dinobot hurled the femme into the air with a grunt. She sailed gracefully through the air; Cheetor flew past her and Waspinator and Inferno were just in arms reach. She stabbed one of her knifes through the wasp's head and span around kicking the fire ant downward to the ground, where Dinobt was waiting to attack.

Razorgear jumped on Waspinator; she pulled out her gun and pointed it at his head. "Don't move bug, or you're slag!" She ordered.

"Wazzpinator, knowzz femme bot! Femme bot hurtz Wazzpinator'zz head." He held his head with his bug arms.

"Shut up! Fly me to Terrorsaur, or Wasspinator loses his head." Razorgear threatened pushing her gun harder into his head. He turned around and flew toward the approaching red pterodactyl.

Terrorsaur saw his fellow Predacon flyer and the missing rogue on him. He swaked with fear. The red pterodactyl attempted to turn and flee, but Razorgear had already threw herself onto him, ripping at his wings with her knifes.

The two began to plummet to the ground. She pushed herself away and rolled safely onto the ground.

"Predacons, Retreat!" Inferno declared, he was badly damaged, barely functioning.

Razorgear smiled, knowing that Dinobot tore the insect apart. The Predacons flyers fled as fast as their battered bodies would allow them to.

Cheetor landed and transformed back into his robot form; he smiled at Razorgear. "Nice job, Razorgear, taking out those Preds!"

She glanced at the transmetal cheetah hesitantly, then stared at the ground in front of her feet. "Thanks."

Dinobot walk to the two young transformers, "Remind me to never to allow you to do that again, Gear."

She frowned at him, "I took out two of the flyers and sent you the third! I did a better job than you did!" She snapped, pushing Dinobot viciously. Razorgear turned away from him, transformed, then began walking back to the Axalon.

She heard Cheetor say to Dinobot, "If it makes you feel better, I didn't take out any Preds today."

"Shut up!" The raptor snapped back at the young Maximal.

Razorgear's stride increased, in attempt to put some distance between herself and Dinobot. She knew what was going to happen next, Megatron was going to come looking for her. She didn't want that. _Not ever again._

She was still tortured by the nightmares of what the Predacon warlord did to her. Razorgear was scared of him, she would wake in a cold sweat, with memories of Megatron's cruel "love," as he called it.

The young femme knew for a fact, that what happened, under no circumstances could be considered love.

_And what is with Cheetor?_She thought to herself. She was almost annoyed by the way he followed, complemented, and talked to her all the time. Almost. Though, she wasn't sure how to deal with all the attention the cheetah was giving her.

Maybe it was something to ask Airazor about when she returned from patrol with Tigatron.

. . . . .

Back at the Maximal Base: Dinobot had just in, and of course Rattrap was the only one on communicators.

::Vermin, this is Dinobot.::

"Way to state da oblivious dere, Choppa' Face." Rattrap joked back through the comm.

A snarl surprised the rat, ::We are on our way back to base. We ran into the flyers.:: The raptor stated bluntly.

Rattrap paused for a moment, and then responded. "Any injuries?" He was truly concerned,but made an attempt to keep it out of his voice.

::Minor. That's all. Gear sent them cowering back to Megatron!::

Rattrap frowned; could that be pride in the raptor's voice? Yup. It was. "Yeah? Dat's nice. See you back at base." He punched off the comm. and sighed heavily.

Rattrap was jealous of all the attention Razorgear was getting from Dinobot. It wasn't the rat's business who Dinobot was fragging, but he was ticked it wasn't him.

Razorgear hasn't even been with the Axalon crew for more than a lunar cycle and everyone was bent around her finger. Except for Rattrap. At first, he liked her, but not he despised her. She stole his friend away.

When Dinobot, Cheetor, and Razorgear arrived, Rattrap sighed and put on a brave face. The femme stormed in before the two mechs. She turned to Rattrap and then asked, "When is Airazor getting back?"

The transmetal rat shrugged, "Not exactly, sweetheart. Maybe da day after tomorrow." Cheetor and Dinobot walked into the command center, the femme glared at the raptor and stormed out, heading toward her quarters. Rattrap raised an eyebrow, "Everythin' alright dere, Choppa' face?"

"Fragging glitching femme!" The raptor growled and followed Razorgear out.

The two other mech stared at Dinobot. "What was dat about?" Rattrap questioned the young cat.

He shrugged, "I think they had an argument. I don't know about what though." Cheetor dragged himself to sit beside Rattrap. Dropping in his seat, the kid sighed heavily.

"Now, what's with ya'?" The spy inquired.

Cheetor looked devastated, "Are Razorgear and Dinobot together?"

Rattrap didn't answer. The spy knew the answer, but he didn't wanna think about it. At least, he wasn't the only one who isn't a fan of the pair.

Cheetor didn't seem to notice the rat's frustration, and continued talking. "Do you think I might have a chance with her?"

He snapped, Rattrap yelled, "I don't give a scrap! Leave me alone!"

Cheetor jumped a bit and backed away from Rattrap. "Geez, you don't have to be a spike." The young Maximal left the far alone in the command center.

Slamming his head on the console in front of him, Rattrap cursed himself. "I'm a slaggin' idiot."

It had been almost two lunar cycles since Razorgear had joined the Maximal crew, and Optimus Primal was surprised how well she had adjusted so far. She loved talking with Airazor, and seemed to always hang around Dinobot. The leader smiled whenever he saw Cheetor talking with her, but he also noticed the way Rattrap looked at her. Optimus thought to place the look as jealousy, but he had no idea over what it was about.

The Maximal leader stretched his arms over his head. He was exhausted, and his sleeplessness was not helping. He was still awake, and it was the middle of the night. Optimus again hadn't slept in days; he thought he should inform Rhinox, but he didn't want to bother the medic. The leader pushed the idea aside, for now at least.

Optimus Primal sat up in his berth and pulled his hands down his face. He stood up slowly, since he wasn't going to sleep he may as well take a walk. Silently, the maximal leader stepped into the halls of the Axalon. He let his mind wander with his body, and Optimus arrived at the command center.

He powered on the table and began grazing through the reports from the day before.

Nothing interesting.

Cheetor and Tigatron went out on a patrol into grid beta. The report was plain; Tigatron must have filled it out.

Optimus sighed, and closed the file. He left the command center and walked quietly back toward his quarters.

Just as he stepped past Razorgear's quarters, the door slid open. She stood in the doorway, her eyes wet with tears. "Optimus? What are you doing up?"

The maximal leader smiled, "I was about to ask you the same thing." The young femme wiped the tears from her eyes, and smiled a bit, but didn't answer."Are you alright, Gear?"

She shook her head, and the tears fell down her face faster. "No!" She tackled Optimus; she wrapped her arms around him. Optimus Primal hesitated for a moment, and then wrapped his arms around her gently.

"What's wrong? You can tell me." Optimus said softly placing one of his hands on her shoulder.

"Nightmare." She stammered between sobs; she squeezed the leader tighter.

He held her like he would a daughter. That's how he looked at her, Razorgear was basically his daughter. And he promised to do just that, take care of her. "Don't worry, don't worry. I've got you. You're safe. I've got you. Shh." He pulled her body closer to his own. She continued to cry in his arms. "I'm here. I'm here."

The Predacon warlord sat in his control chair turning Rampage's removed spark over in his hand. He didn't like that his crew was so stupid and clumsy. Terrorsaur, Waspinator, and Inferno had returned from patrol with major damage done to all of three of them. Only one'Maximal' could have done that. Dinobot. The traitor was clearly to blame for this. Megatron planned to question Inferno when he exited the CR-Chamber.

The warlord's lieutenant stepped next to him, "Lord Megatron?" Megatron placed the spark holder on the armrest of his chair, and the warlord glanced to Scorpanok. "Waspinator reported something that you would like."

Megatron raised his eyebrow with interest, "And what would be?"

Scorpanok spoke a single word, "Razorgear."

"Where?!" The Predacon leader jumped chair. Razorgear, his favorite Predacon warrior. And his lover. Megatron feared he had lost her.

"With the Maximals. Alive and well." The lieutenant took a step back.

The warlord grabbed Scorpanok's neck, "Repeat that, yesss!"

Swallowing his fear, Scorpanok spoke, "She's with the Maximals. She was with Dinobot and-"

"Dinobot? Hmm." Megatron smirk evilly, "Yeesss, this will be good. Yeesss." He shoved this lieutenant away. He will get his lover back, even if he has to rip our every maximal spark.

_End of CH 5_

~Well, well, well. What does Megatron have in store for the Maximals?

Please Review, and none of these characters are mine, other than Razorgear.

Love, ArcMaximal!


End file.
